


"No, why would you even ask that?"

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Max reads some nasty comments.





	

"Am I a selfish person?" Max asks out of the blue.  
We're lying in bed; I'm reading a book and he's been scrolling through his phone.  
"What?"  
"Am I a selfish person?" He repeats.  
"No, why would you even ask that?" I say as I place my book on the nightstand.  
"Because everyone's saying that I don't think of anyone else and that I just bought my way into F1 and all the stuff about my dad." He explains as he points at his phone. "Everyone is just giving me so much shit and I thought I could handle it, but.." He trails off.  
"Hey." I say as I turn to face him. He's sitting up against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and I have to hold myself back because he needs a comforting girlfriend right now. "Don't listen to them, okay? You're not selfish and you worked hard to get into F1." I say as I reach out to hug him.  
"I know, but it's just really annoying that everyone keeps saying this and sometimes it really gets to me." He mutters before he looks up at me. I'm surprised to see that his eyes are watery and he looks really upset. He's usually so calm and it always seems like nothing really bothers him; he has never really let his wall down like this.  
"Max." I start but he doesn't look at me. I try to think of what to do next and climb onto his lap. "If you keep reading stuff like that about yourself you'll keep thinking about it and it will get to you." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. He moves his hands up and down my thighs and he looks up at me. "Don't read stuff like that. Those people aren't worth your time and none of what they say is true." I promise as I place my forehead on his.  
"I know." He sighs as he closes his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and cuddle into his chest.  
"I'm sorry." I mumble against his chest, because I don't really know what to say anymore.  
"You don't have to be sorry." He says as he presses a kiss to the top of my head. "You're perfect." He breaths out as he lays his head down on top of mine.  
"You're perfect." I whisper.  
He shakes his head. "I don't deserve you."  
I frown as I sit up. "Don't say that." I say as I place my hands around his neck again. "You always take care of me even when I'm being annoying. You're nothing but good to me."  
"You're never annoying." He says as he brushes a strand of hair away from my face.


End file.
